Before The Dawn
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Cinta itu bagaikan fajar. Ia datang di kala gelap mulai sirna dan menggantikannya dengan secercah sinar mentari yang menghangatkan dunia. Dan kisah ini bermula ketika ia tersenyum ke arahku dan menggenggam lembut telapak tanganku... / KaiSoo here! It's still a Prolog. RnR, juseyo?


Title: Before The Dawn.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KaiSoo.

Rating: T.

Genre: Just guess it.

.

Disc: KaiSoo are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

. 

**. **

.

++_Before The Dawn_++

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream. _

_It's not real, but it's ours._

++_Before The Dawn_++

.

.

.

.

Cinta. Hampir semua orang selalu mengucapkan kata itu tiap waktu. Entah untuk keluarga, sahabat, atau mungkin juga untuk mereka yang memiliki tempat spesial di hati masing-masing. Kata yang sama, intonasi yang sama, namun memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda. Apakah kalian juga sependapat denganku?

Uhm, yeah... Hal ini memang lebih terkesan sepele (karena kita hanya membahas satu kata disini) tapi tahukah kalian jika Cinta adalah sebuah kata yang cukup sensitif untuk diucapkan? Tidak, tidak... Sensitif yang aku maksudkan disini bukan berarti kita dapat menyinggung perasaan orang lain ketika mengucapkannya. Tetapi sebaliknya, kita mungkin dapat membuat orang lain merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan peran yang cukup spesial di hati kita. Yeah, walau sebenarnya tak jarang pula ada beberapa orang yang merasa kesal jika dalam sehari ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan ungkapan perasaan penuh rasa cinta dari orang yang ia cintai. Tsk, benar-benar sensitif ya?

Oh ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang masih berusia empat tahun. Ia begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Ia datang menghampiriku yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan naskah novel di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang ada di taman kota. Awalnya aku sempat tak menyadari kehadirannya, karena entah sejak kapan, ia sudah terduduk tepat disampingku dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis diatas bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyumannya yang sangat manis.

Ia sempat menanyakan tentang apa yang sedang kuketik diatas sebuah lembaran kertas visual yang terdapat didalam komputer portable milikku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang cukup sederhana, namun memiliki sejuta makna.

.

.

.

Cinta.

.

.

.

Dan gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Aku tak tahu apakah ia benar-benar memahaminya atau bahkan ia tak tahu apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan sebuah hal yang cukup menarik untuknya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta?"

Haha. Cukup konyol sebenarnya jika mengingat objek yang kuberikan pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan belum mampu untuk melafalkan huruf 'R' dengan benar. Aku sudah pernah memberikan pertanyaan yang sama kepada beberapa anak lain yang sebaya dengannya. Namun sayangnya jawaban yang kuterima selalu sama; "Memangnya cinta itu apa, kak?"

Hhh~ Seharusnya aku tahu, otak kecil mereka mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk mencerna apa itu Cinta. Namun rupanya tidak dengan gadis kecil ini. Masih dengan tersenyum ia menjawab, "Cinta itu sebuah pelukan hangat di pagi hari."

Dan aku hanya terpana mendengarnya. Ada satu hal yang saat ini berkeliaran didalam otakku sesaat setelah mendengar jawabannya. Mengapa di usianya yang masih sekecil ini ia sudah mampu menafsirkan cinta sebagai sebuah pelukan hangat di pagi hari?

"Karena setiap pagi ayahku selalu memeluk ibu dan mengatakan bahwa ayah sangat mencintai ibu." ujarnya dengan polos setelah aku meminta sebuah penjelasan dari jawabannya. Dan entah untuk ke sekian kalinya, gadis kecil ini kembali membuatku tersenyum saat melihat kepolosannya.

Apa yang diutarakan oleh gadis itu tak salah. Sama seperti yang telah kusebutkan sebelumnya, meskipun Cinta adalah sebuah kata yang cukup sederhana, tapi sesungguhnya tersimpan jutaan makna didalamnya. Dan bagi gadis itu, Cinta adalah sebuah pelukan hangat di pagi hari. Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Hmm, menurutku... Cinta itu bagaikan fajar. Ia datang di kala gelap mulai sirna dan menggantikannya dengan secercah sinar mentari yang menghangatkan dunia. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, fajar tak selamanya sukses mengusir kegelapan dan kemudian mengantarkan sang mentari untuk dapat kembali menyinari dunia dengan bias hangatnya. Adakalanya dimana kabut mulai datang dan menghalangi bias hangat sang mentari untuk menyinari dunia.

Begitupun dengan Cinta. Cinta selalu datang dengan membawa secercah rasa bahagia yang seolah mampu menghapuskan segala kesedihan. Dan Cinta tak selamanya berjalan dengan mulus selayaknya kain sutera. Adakalanya rasa cemburu dan juga keraguan mulai datang menghampiri dan menghalangi sebuah kepercayaan yang telah kita tanamkan untuk seseorang yang kita cintai.

Dan aku sudah begitu memahaminya sejak mengenal dirinya. Dia adalah figure seorang lelaki yang begitu aku cintai sepanjang hidupku. Ia begitu romantis, ia begitu memahami diriku, dan ia adalah anugerah terindah yang telah Tuhan percayakan kepadaku.

Dan kisah ini bermula ketika ia tersenyum ke arahku dan menggenggam lembut telapak tanganku ...

.

.

.

.

.

++_To Be Continued_++


End file.
